1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method for the prevention of the onset and progression of gingivitis which method is practiced by a patient in accordance with a specific daily regimen of tooth brushing and chewing gum over an extended period of time.
2. The Prior Art
Periodontal disease is an inflammatory disorder of the gums variously referred to as gum disease, gingivitis and periodontitis. Gingivitis is defined as a reddening and swelling of the normally pink gums and may be accompanied by occasional bleeding. This inflammation is often progressive leading to ulceration of the gums and final destructive effect on the supporting tissues/fibers and bone which anchor the teeth. With the use of fluoride in drinking water, and daily use of toothpaste to help reduce tooth loss to decay, gum disease has become the largest cause of tooth loss in the adult population of the United States, accounting for approximately 70% of such losses.
The treatment of gingival tissues to maintain the health thereof conventionally comprises regular and periodic massaging of the gingival, flossing, tooth brushing and rinsing of the mouth on a regular basis; and deep scaling and curettage procedures performed by dentists. However such treatments are not fully effective to prevent the onset and progression of gingivitis. It is apparent then, that an improved means to prevent the onset and progression of gingivitis is needed in the oral hygiene field.
Chewing gum has been suggested by the prior art as a mechanical aid for cleaning teeth. For example, in the J. of Clinical Periodontology 1982:9:346-354 (1982) it is reported that clinical studies of the effects of chewing gum as a mechanical cleaning agent for teeth indicate that the although use by patients of chewing gum reduced plaque accumulation and salivary debris on teeth, the plaque removal occurred primarily from sites remote from gingival margins and interdental areas. It was concluded by this report that the observed effects of chewing gum on plaque would not be reflected in a reduction in gingival inflammation.